Aeryn Lindblum
Eldest child of the current head of the Vescarian Noble House 'Lindblum', Aeryn is the current Heir to that position until her younger brother comes of age, as bid by her father Cenarius. She is also an Élan, one of the few mages born in Vescaria that inherit Vesca's Element of Life near-perfectly, though on a much smaller scale. Skills and Abilities Life Magic Aeryn's single defining supernatural trait, the Life magic inside of her has been honed and trained over many years into many useable forms. These include: *Healing the body to an extent far beyond regular Restoration Magic, though she cannot use it on herself *Small spells that link the souls of two people together as a statement of their bond with one another, known as 'Blessings' *A very limited capacity to bring ordinarily innate objects to life, and potentially give them sentience *A minor capacity to grant small wishes Personality Kind but naive, Aeryn behaves fairly typically of a shut-in noble girl, not understanding much of how things might work around her but being curious nonetheless. She may appear slightly ditzy when attempting to perform or take part in common tasks, but when faced with a scenario that requires courtly manners or a bit of life magic, she'll rise to the occasion with ease. Though she has a small amount of rebellious nature in her she does, for the most part, stay loyal to her two guardians, though she always looks forward to times when she can sneak off and discover the fascinating world around her. History Young Life Aeryn was born as the first child of Cenarius Lindblum, Head of the Vescarian house of Lindblum, and his wife Phaedris. She was brought up as one would expect of a noble child, strictly but kindly, pampered in ways and firmly handled in others, until the age of 4, when Aeryn fell terribly ill during the following winter. In something of a panic, her parents demanded the immediate attention of an Élan, a mage who has inherited the Life Element of Magic that Vesca holds, in order to cure her immediately. Unfortunately, whilst the sickness itself was cured with ease, it was revealed to her mother and father that Aeryn had a weak body, and would likely fall ill during the winter months in the years that followed. However, that is not all that was made clear. The Élan who had been summoned also noticed a similarity that Aeryn had, and predicted that she also might have inherited such magic. After a brief test, it was confirmed that the young daughter of Lindblum was indeed a Life element mage, and her life changed from then on out. Undergoing the training required to hone her gift, Aeryn did not go to traditional school, but rather became someone who served the people, as any Élan should, and already began to cure the sick and heal the wounded from a very young age. Being the daughter of one of the Four Noble Houses and an Élan, Aeryn grew quickly in popularity, yet despite that she lived a very sheltered life. Her weak body was a constant worry for her father, as though Élan are strong healers they cannot cure themselves, and so he assigned two personal guards and carers, Jules and Verne Fairthwell, as well as ensuring that she was well attended to by the maids and cooks under the service of House Lindblum so that she would never have to strain herself, lest she fall ill or suffer great injury. Thus, Aeryn's childhood continued forward with very little social contact beyond her own home and her work as a healer. The only saving grace she had was the daughter of the Scarforge House, Fylia, who, being the same age as Aeryn, was a consistent playmate over the early years and the only person she considered a true friend beyond all manner and doubt. Teenage Years Nothing truly changed for Aeryn over the next few years. Once again, her training as an Élan was done through actively helping the country and under the guidance of her seniors, so she was never admitted to a magic academy of any kind. Fylia, however, was not under the same circumstances, and as her friend's learning began to take over more of her life, Aeryn found herself becoming more and more lonely. She took solace in Jules and Verne, but they were her guardians, and, though she cared for them dearly, they did not fulfil the same role in her heart as a friend would. Her younger brother, Frederyk was born at around this time, though he was just a babe, and not someone she could really play with or talk to. Naturally, through teenage life she would have questions about many things as her body began to change and grow, and new feelings arose within her. Lacking the common sense of someone who would otherwise know these things, being the sheltered girl that she was, she approached the newest cook, a well travelled woman who had come to settle in Vescaria, for advice and guidance on how to progress through her life. Julia (aka Julia Affleck Forsworth Fitchley, commonly Julia Affleck) was an invaluable friend to Aeryn, despite her status as a servant. As a former traveller, she often had fascinating stories and strange cultural mannerisms that absolutely fascinated the young girl, as well as a frank and honest personality that she grew to admire and respect. Julia provided something that Aeryn had never experienced before: a teacher, a mentor, and the closest thing to a big sister she could ever think of. This is also, however, when her father arranged her marriage to a boy of nobility, which left her apprehensive about being coddled so much over the course of her life. Though she initially didn't understand, her father explained that he needed to ensure it was a person who would be able to take good care of Aeryn because of her health. She reluctantly accepted, but was saddened by this lack of choice when compared to the vast tales Julia spoke of and the world around them. Eventually, after seeing her like this, Julia tried to persuade Cenarius that it was wrong to push her into such a position. This ended in Julia's dismissal from the household. Recent History Upon reaching her 18th birthday, Aeryn was finally of the age where she was somewhat responsible for her own actions. Fylia had long since been admitted and selected as a high ranking officer in the military, so Aeryn saw her even less than before, but thankfully the two still held a strong bond after all this time. However, the combination of this and the lack of Julia over the last year had left the poor girl in the worst state of solitude she felt she'd been in all her life. It was for this reason that when she was offered the chance to act as a Diplomat to Wayne Manor that she felt conflicted. On the one hand, Fylia and all the people she talked to were here, in Vescaria, but if she left she might be able to finally go and explore somewhere new like Julia always talked about. Of course, there was always the other side of the coin. With the impending potential invasion of the forces of Shao Khan, as anticipated throughout the world, she would need to use her powers as an Élan then more than ever. Yet, despite this, as ever her father convinced her to set off in a carriage, accompanied by both Jules and Verne as always, to set off for Wayne Manor before the invasion began. It was a rough journey with battles fought when the invasion took place, but despite that the three survived, and actually made it to the Manor itself many weeks later, where she was introduced to Kirito and Anghel as her first Manor acquaintances. She was escorted to a room of her choosing, and settled in, expecting to speak with Sir Alton Sutcliff and offer her services as an Élan to the people living there. Then the winter months truly began and, as ever, Aeryn fell incredibly ill. With no Élan or restoration mage nearby to heal her, the girl stayed bedridden for months on end with Jules and Verne taking care of her the best they could with the resources they could aquire. Category:Characters Category:Vescaria Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Vescaria